In some printing apparatuses, toner images are formed on media and the media are then heated to fuse (fix) the toner onto the media. In such apparatuses, the toner can be fused onto media by applying pressure to the media and toner, such as with rolls, or without applying such pressure.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for fusing toner on media without using applied pressure, which can enable consistent fusing for different types of media.